To Belong
by Robin and Marian 4ever
Summary: Cam loved being on SG-1, of being part of a family, but sometimes, there are reminders, reminders that he does not always belong.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I love Cassie, and wish she was around more. This is a round about one shot of Cam and Cassie in a way. 

* * *

Cameron Mitchell loved being on SG-1, loved being a part of the team, because he has a family, dysfunctional yes, but family all the same. He knows that SG-1 has a past that does not include him or Vala, and he accepts that. Knows that while he fits in, he is a friend and yeah family of sorts, he will never have the relationship that Carter, Jackson, Teal'c and O'Neill have, with the other three. Gets that he and Vala at times are at the outskirts of SG-1 and at the same time fit in seamlessly, knows that Daniel and Vala have something going on even if neither realizes or will admit it. Knows of but has never met Teal'c's son or the woman everyone is waiting for him to marry. But now as he sits in Sam's living room with the General and Carolyn he is a part of this dysfunctional family.

They are there for a barbeque, which is why Sam is outside trying to get the grill t work since the last time it was used was before General O'Neill moved to Washington and he apparently did something to it. No one wanted to ask because when Vala came in she said she did not envy the poor General and that Sam was making threats. Landry and Carolyn laughed, but Cam knows, that Sam would not hesitate to do something because he does know through stories that this is not the first of her grills the general has broken. Cam revels in being a part of this team so much that he forgets that in some things he does not belong, and never can. This was never more obvious to him then, when two hours later after the guys have arrived and Sam finally admits they will need to get takeout, and Carter's door opened.

No one else was suppose to be there, so everyone tensed waiting to see what idiot, NID or trust operative had tried to break in. So therefore Cam, along with Vala, Carolyn and the General were surprised when a young girl walked in like she owned the place.

He watches as looks of surprise and pleasure crossed his team's faces and all three rushed to the young girl. But it is not until Sam's shout of Cassie and their hug that Cam realizes who this girl is. He sees recognition flow across Landry's face but only confusion on Vala and Carolyn's. Cassandra Frasier, which is a name that he has heard in the halls of the SGC since he arrived. He has heard of her rarely from his team, he has never bothered to ask, knows that she is a niece and more to them, he has read the mission reports, knows she is the only survivor of her planet, and that she besides Teal'c has been here from almost the very beginning. What he does not know, what he and he realizes both the General and Lam to failed to see, was that she is a part of the SGC, part of SG-1, that they do not know and never can. The part of the SGC and SG-1 that existed with General Hammond and Janet Frasier, one that they can never get back. 

As Cassie is introduced, to them, he sees laughter in her eyes when she meets Vala, and knows without a doubt that someone has told her stories of Vala and Jackson, when the later blushes. He sees the respect for General Landry and for himself. But no one misses the pain that crosses Cassie's face when Carolyn is introduced, or the pain that flashes in the eyes of his three teammates at the introduction. He finally sees recognition on Carolyn's part and knows that because of her position she has heard of Cassie, knows more and at the same time less of the girl who is the daughter of her predecessor, who means so much to so many people at the SGC, let alone the original four people of SG-1.

That night stories are shared, some come from Cassie, stories from what she is doing in school, to when she was younger and Jack, Daniel, Teal'c or Sam would take her somewhere. At times there is a random Grandpa George, or Uncle Jack or Daniel, that makes Cam realize he is not part of this family. He is referred to as Colonel Mitchell, Landry as General, she is like soldier in that respect with the same inflections and Cam realizes it is because her whole family is military-they have al at one time or another work or have worked at the SGC. Yet as the night goes on and Landry finishes a tale of when he was younger, he knows that there are more stories that the four of them will never hear. It does not escape his notice that Cassie does not sit near Lam, and does not directly talk to her. Not once has she said Mom nor have the other's said something.

And Cam knows, knows that they do so as not to be rude, to not create an awkward situation. But they also do so because those stories are still to painful to tell, especially to people who are not family. Because, they did not know Janet Frasier, would not understand the pain all of them went through especially Cassie. And because, that SGC, that SG-1 is gone and nothing can bring it back, and Cam realizes with a pang-that as much as he has become a part of SG-1, of this family, with him it is different. It is a different bond he sees with this girl, who is important to so many people, who has lost so many loved ones, that he can never gain no matter how much he would like to.

Review please, more offerings of cyber cookies;)

There will be another part either Cassie's pov or something from Carolyn again please review


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: G

Character: Carolyn

Genre: general/family

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: I own nothing

On her first day, Carolyn got side-long glances, wary looks, and surprise on the faces of the SGC personnel. She did not understand; all she knew was apparently aliens were out there, Earth was in danger, and her father was in charge of it all.

She had not read many mission reports, and she only knew that the SGC was looking for a Chief Medical Officer as they had not had a permanent person in that position for almost two years. No one would tell her what happened to the previous CMO. On her second day ,after she had been introduced as the new CMO to the entire base, she thought that she definitely did not want to know about her predecessor, did not want to know the reason for the looks she was given. Yet, she was curious, like anyone would be about the looks, the glances that showed her nothing but pain and sorrow whenever someone realized who she was, who she has replaced.

It was not until her second week on the job that she got any answers. She was called for a medical emergency; a team had come home through the Stargate (which was something she hoped she would get used to--in time--maybe.) Through that disaster, she lost two of the five before the night was over. It was there she learned of the past–the reason why she got haunted glances, grief and guilt-filled looks from many of the men and women from the off-world teams. She was told by Doctor Warner of the woman many on base wished was here.

She was stunned and frightened by the tale, mainly because she was a Doctor. Yeah, she may be in the military, but she worked on a base, and the very thought that a doctor had gotten killed off world during an alien ambush--of all things--is enough to throw her mind. She realized, though, especially in her fifth week, that she was not a part of this group--this family,that she is grouped with all the other newcomers, and that she must prove herself. She had come to know Cameron Mitchell, and was sometimes angered over how he seemed to have become a member of the family (she did not know that he had known about the program, had been in it for years). She wanted that; she could not have it as long as the people--her patients--wanted her to be someone else.

Janet Frasier, as she has come to learn, was a saint; a hero in the eyes of the SGC. She saved many lives, especially those of SG-1 (who she still has not met.)

Carolyn was told by the General and Mitchell that it would be awhile. She did not question it; she had been told stories, and she had finally read over some previous mission reports. She wished she could have met her, the woman known as a Napoleon Power Monger-a moniker she had yet to find the origin of, and was curious as to why someone would let herself be called that.

She learned, through whispers of her staff and some of the older members on the base, what the Doc was like. About her daughter, who was apparently considered family to almost everyone? About the woman who wanted nothing more than to see every patient she had walk out of her infirmary. Carolyn knew more often than not, most of the patients did not even make it off the table. She has had the same experiences, and she had only worked here less than three months. She could not imagine a year, let alone the seven that this doctor lived through.

She grew tired of the glances and the whispers after awhile; she knew in her hearts of hearts it was not her. The SGC personnel had been through so much. They had not really had time to deal with the fact someone had to take Janet Frasier's place. **That**, she thought, was the reason most did not seem to be able to be alone with her. She represented the fact Frasier was not coming back; it was time to move on, and they could not hold on to the picture so many wanted to and wished they could. She especially believed it to be true after meeting SG-1. It was the fact that they were wary, that grief, pain, and guilt were still evident in their eyes.

She was not Janet Frasier; she was not the woman who has saved all their lives too many times to count. She was not the friend, the mother, the family that her predecessor was considered. But she was a doctor--a damned fine one. She knew she could not be Frasier, or even reach that same level, but she would do her best to make a name for herself, to prove, if not to anyone else but herself, she belonged.


End file.
